


Haunting nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yamato x Naruto, nightnmares, yamanaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Naruto is having Nightmares that scare him so he's distancing himself from others. Yamato is very worried and is starting to get a little over protective.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto & Yamato | Tenzou
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yup another YamaNaru story yay! Hope you enjoy this story.

Yamato could tell there was something off with Naruto lately. He seemed distant and tired like he hadn’t gotten any sleep or very little of it. Unfortunately it seemed impossible to ask what's up until they got back to konohagakure because Naruto would barely talk to him. At least he was one of the few lucky people though. Naruto would only talk to a select few people and he knows he probably shouldn’t but he felt glad that Naruto would talk to him when he pretty much ignored everyone else. But when he looked at Naruto he felt sad that even he couldn’t get Naruto to speak up about what was wrong. He sighed and turned his attention back to jumping through the trees. 

They only had two day’s worth until they got back but sometimes they would jump through the trees just to progress faster especially since it was a decent sized group of ninja. In total there were probably 20 ninja in the group and if he thought about it Naruto would only talk to three people: him, Kakashi, and Sakura. So that was definitely not a lot of people at all and it had him worrying constantly over Naruto. Whenever he looked back to check on Naruto he felt all his muscles in his body tense up ready to catch the teanager if he fell. Naruto was clearly tired and barely made some jumps that were easy to make for anyone, so Naruto might be more tired than he is showing but he'd have to ask later.

The group of ninja stopped when they entered a clearing around 9:00 pm and decided to set up camp there. Yamato looked around and when he saw Naruto sitting on the ground next to a tree at the edge of the clearing he walked over to him. He crouched down in front of Naruto and spoke

“You should get some sleep, you look tired.” In response Naruto just nodded his head while avoiding eye contact with Yamato.

“Have you been getting enough sleep lately?” Yamato asked, hoping to get a response but he got none. Yamato sighed and just ruffled the blonde’s hair and got up. He turned but before he left he said

“I expect you to be asleep in a half hour, understand?” He waited for a reply for a second or two before Naruto spoke up

“Ok” Although it was simple he had been expecting something like a nod in response so he took it and left. He sat down at the fire that had a few other people surrounding it. The small group consisting of Yamato, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sai, Sakura, and Kiba, the group talked for a while making jokes and poking fun at each other. Yamato got up to go to bed but not without a quick glance towards where Naruto was. It looked like the teanager was asleep so he let him be and went to bed.

Somehow Naruto was able to fall to sleep probably since he hadn’t slept in almost two days. It was definitely showing. But unfortunately he only got in about 30 minutes of restless sleep before he woke up. He had had another horrible and menacing nightmare and he couldn't get it out of his head. It was like a record playing constantly in his head.

He was running down an alley that seemed to be an endless maze. Every time he turned a corner there seemed to be even more paths to choose from. His heart raced as he looked down the path wondering what path to choose. While he stood, the mass of chakra started to climb up his legs. He pushed through it running down the pathway a little before turning left. The sight before him terrified him to his core. One of his closests friends dead by his hands. It seemed that he had let the nine tailed fox take over and he had gone on a rampage no, a killing spree. He stepped back out of fear and looked at this horrible version of himself. The chakra started to cling around him again.

It was what felt like one-thousand times harder but eventually he pushed the chakra off him again. He ran to the nearest new path and turned to the right. It was another hallway full of rows and rows of different paths. He ran forward and ran to the end of the hall but it just repeated like a loop. He picked a random path and ran with his eyes closed and tears streaming down his face. When he opened his eyes again he saw another horrific sight in which he went on another killing spree while in a heated rage. He kept up with the running from the chakra that tried to envelop him and looking at the dead figures of his friends. When he came to another dead end he had expected a dead figure of one of his friends but this made him want to die himself. It was probably someone he favored the most, it was captain Yamato. He dropped to his knees and put his hands over his head. He hated to think that he would kill any of his friends, especially his captain.

When the chakra started to envelop him he didn’t fight back he let it happen. Eventually he was completely overcome by the chakra and seemed to have no free will. The chakra turned him into a mini nine tails with the only goal of to kill everything in sight. He was forced to watch as he killed his friends and how they all seemed to think he would snap out of it soon. No it was something that was now merely impossible. The only way now to save him would be death. That though was also impossible he killed everyone that got in his way without a second thought. Then the worst thing happened in this demonic state, he killed his captain. The worst part was that he was forced to do it so agonizingly slow. Right now he was hoping that death would come for him and break this killing spree but unfortunately it didn’t. Before he could fully finish off captain Yamato he forced himself awake. 

He looked around and at his hands and body. For now he was still safe and the same could go for all of his friends. He sighed this had been happening for about five days now and sleep was a new thing to resent. He made a promise to captain Yamato he would sleep but clearly he hadn't. Well when he thought about it he got at least a half hour of sleep so that counted technically. 

Naruto looked up at the moon and stars and just stayed there for the rest of the night wide awake. Yes he definitely needed sleep but what was one more night without it? Oh but soon he would come to regret that thought very much.


	2. A close encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a slipup and Yamato decided it's time to set things strait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy and chapter three will be out later today or tomorrow.

Yamato woke up and stretched his arms out. It was 6:30 am and most people were already up and getting ready to head out. He grabbed his hitai-ate and put it back on and did the same with his jacket. He then put the rest of his stuff that was out in his pack. He turned around to look for Naruto. When he saw him he frowned inwardly. Naruto looked worse than yesterday had he got any sleep? He walked over to Naruto who was being asked something by Kakashi. He stopped next to Kakashi and put his hand on his hip and let the other one rest. It seemed Kakashi was asking if Naruto was ready to go. Once Kakashi left Yamato spoke up asking

“Did you get any sleep last night? You look worse than you did yesterday.” Naruto looked away from him with a shameful look on his face and Yamato frowned at the action. 

“Yeah I slept last night.” Was the simple explanation he got from Naruto. Yamato doubted this though.

“Are you sure?” He forced the importance of these words by saying “You need to be honest so are you sure.”

“Yes I'm sure.” Naruto said with a little sting to the words and hoped desperately that he wouldn't be found out. It seemed to work because captain Yamato left him to be. Although he was positive that captain Yamato knew something was up. That's why he felt ashamed that he would lie to his captain. He sighed and picked up his pack to put it on his shoulders. The group left not too long after. 

Naruto was close to the back of the group walking next to Shikamaru which to him seemed to be a mistake. It was a mistake because Shikamaru was trying to get Naruto to talk. Of course Naruto just kept quiet but a few times he almost spoke back a retort.

“Sheesh you're such a drag lately.” At this comment Naruto opened up his mouth to say something but shut it quickly. He also looked away from Shikamaru not wanting to talk to anyone.

“Fine I'll let you be.” And with that Shikamaru left him to be. He turned his face back to face forward again. They had only been walking for about an hour in total when Sakura moved so she could walk next to Naruto. Even though Naruto made it clear he didn't want to talk to anybody Sakura still had the guts to talk to him.

“Hi.” It was simple but something Naruto could get behind. 

“I’m good.” He had known that Sakura would ask something like ‘do you want to talk about what's bothering you?’ so he answered before she could speak. This at least got her to not pester him to talk but she still walked next to him. He walked forward so that he was standing next to captain Yamato. He decided that if he was going to let Sakura walk next to him he would walk next to someone else too on his own decision. He walked like that for a while before the group decided to stop and eat lunch.

Yamato had decided that he would stay close to Naruto for today seeing that he was much more tired. His job was made easier since Naruto suddenly decided to walk next to him. So when they stopped for lunch he ate next to Naruto and he didn’t get any complaints. The group decided to jump through the trees again. Yamato wasn't too far away from Naruto, he was practically right behind him. Suddenly there seemed to be a hill and if you were to misjump you could probably break something depending on how you fell. This is where things went down hill literally. Yamato had been watching Naruto closely and it took a lot of self restraint to keep himself from just carrying Naruto. 

When Naruto jumped down the hill Yamato felt panic flood over him. Naruto was barely able to jump and it seemed the blonde’s energy was depleted because he hadn't pushed off with enough force. Yamato jumped after Naruto because the teenager would have never been able to make that jump not in a million years. He grabbed the collar of Naruto’s shirt which he was barely able to grab. Once he had a hold on it he threw Naruto up so that he could hold him bridal style. Naruto was up in the air for a little bit before he landed into Yamato’s arms. When he landed on a tree branch Naruto started to protest saying

“Ok you can put me down now.” Yamato looked down at Naruto and frowned while saying

“Not after that, I'm not.” He then turned his face to look at Kakashi who was now standing next to him.

“I got him Kakashi-senpai.” He stated then the two of them started off again all the while Yamato had Naruto in his arms. It didn’t even take a minute to get back to the rest of the group but the looks the trio got was enough proof to say that they were worried. In his opinion though they were rightfully so, a second later and Yamato wouldn't have been able to help Naruto. The group of ninja practically swarmed him and Naruto. All asking something along the lines of is he ok? Eventually though they dispersed and started walking on the floor again. Yamato wouldn't let Naruto walk on his own instead he just carried him bridal style for the rest of the day. Naruto was very embarrassed he could walk on his own but Yamato wouldn’t let him down unless the group took a break. So to say he regretted not sleeping last night was an understatement. 

When they found a good spot the group set up camp. Yamato however took Naruto a little ways away from the group to talk to him alone. Sakura was following the pair so she could see what was wrong with Naruto but was stopped by Kakashi-sensei. 

“Don't bother just let Yamato handle it.” Kakashi stated simply. Sakura though was having none of it but for her sake said in an annoyed voice 

“Are you sure? I think I could help more.” Kakashi sighed he should have known he'd end up explaining this to sakura.

“Yes I'm sure or I would have done something to stop Yamato already and it's also why I'm stopping you from barging on after them.” Sakura just gave him an unconvinced look before saying

“You better be right about this.” and with that Sakura left just how much could Yamato help he didn't seem all that compassionate to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if I any one seemed out of character.


	3. It's ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato helps Naruto but Sakura has some suspicions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be the last chapter because I have n idea how to continue it but if you want some more then feel free to ask. Hope you enjoy!

Yamato bent down and placed Naruto on the soft grass gently. He then got down on his knees to watch the sleeping blonde. Naruto had fallen asleep in his arms and had been asleep for pretty much the whole day. He had to admit though his arms were starting to feel sore from carrying Naruto around all day. He gently moved some of Naruto’s blonde hair out of his face. He leaned back against a tree and just sat there. Once Naruto wakes up he'd ask him what's up but for now he could get a little sleep himself. 

He didn’t have to wait long before Naruto woke up and looked at him with tired eyes. 

“How'd you sleep?” he asked. Naruto didn’t give a reply right away but instead sat there and thought for a minute before replying.

“It was fine.” It was what Yamato expected, blunt and straight to the point. But that's going to have to stop now if he was ever going to help Naruto. He frowned as he spoke

“Then you should be able to tell me what's wrong.” Naruto looked down at his lap in response to this looking a little bit ashamed. Before he could speak again he noticed that Naruto was crying. He felt like his heart was getting ripped out of his chest. He went over to where Naruto sat and sat down in front of him. Yamato grabbed Naruto and coaxed him forward once Naruto was close enough he was placed into Yamato’s lap. Yamato put his hand on the back of Naruto’s head and brought it down to his shoulder and put his other hand on Naruto’s back.

Yamato started rubbing Naruto’s back in slow and gentle patterns. It seemed instead of Naruto’s cries dying down they got louder. He started to whisper soothing things to Naruto trying to get him calm enough to talk. It seemed to work slightly because sometimes in between sobs Naruto would try and talk and let out his feelings but was crying too much.

“I…,” Naruto started but was cut off by more tears. Yamato stopped rubbing his hand on Naruto’s back to pull him closer then continued with the comforting motion. The pair sat there for a while and eventually Naruto calmed down enough to speak but not to keep the tears from flowing.

“I.., it’s nightmares.. I can’t get them.. Out.” Naruto croaked out in between sobs. From what he got Yamato could tell that he probably shouldn’t ask anything else seeing as he was barely able to get that out. He turned so that his back was facing a tree next to him and leaned himself and Naruto down to slouch on the tree. He waited for Naruto to fall asleep before he himself did and it took awhile. Eventually though Naruto fell asleep in his arms and he felt himself drift to sleep.

Sakura was starting to get worried about Naruto and decided that she was going to go and check on him. Just who does Yamato think he is, how could he help Naruto? She knew him for much longer. All sorts of scenarios raced through Sakura’s mind as she thought about how the situation would go down. One scenario was that she would confront Yamato and then give him a good lecture for acting so high and mighty and then she would… her thought trailed off as she got to where Yamato and Naruto left. That Kakashi was still there reading his stupid book. 

“Hi.” Kakashi stated simply. Sakura gave him a mean look. He had the guts to act like everything was fine but it clearly wasn’t or at least in her mind.

“You know why i’m here so let me through.” She growled adding a sting to her words. Kakashi looked up at her and simply said

“No.” It was enough for her to raise her fist at kakashi ready to pummel him. In return she got a blank stare from him and he clearly didn’t care. So she threw her punch but of course Kakashi doged and put his book away. 

“Look it’s just best if you leave it to Yamato ok?” Kakashi said trying to get some reason into Sakuras’s head he could tell she was reading the situation all wrong. Sakura however seemed to just ignore him and continued towards Yamato and Naruto. He sighed and just let Sakura go seeing as there was no way to get her attention. Hopefully Yamato didn’t get mad at him. 

Sakura entered a very small clearing ready to shout and bombard Yamato but she stopped her mouth hanging open like a fish. There about ten feet away from her were two sleeping figures. She felt her face turn red because she felt ashamed of herself. Clearly Yamato did know what he was doing seeing as the both of them were asleep with Naruto in Yamato’s lap. Maybe she shouldn't have been so quick to judge especially so hard. 

She turned around and walked over to where Kakashi was sitting. She definitely owed him an apology. She rubbed the back of her head with a shameful look on her face and started

“Sorry Kakashi-sensei I should have listened to you.” She didn’t have to wait long before she got a response.

“It’s fine but don’t do it again.” With that the two left towards the rest of the group of ninja.

Yamato woke up early in the morning Naruto was still in his lap and sleeping peacefully. He pated Naruto’s blonde hair soothingly. Right now his back hurt from being in such an uncomfortable position and he would move but he didn’t want to wake up Naruto. When Kakashi appeared he felt embarrassed since he was in such an awkward position.

“I see you're awake early.” Kakashi said coolly while looking at his book.

“Well it’s not one of the best positions to sleep in.” He explained his face turning a very unnoticeable shade of pink. 

“Looks like it.” Kakashi teased. Yamato opened his mouth to speak then closed it feeling his face flush a darker shade of pink that was more noticeable now.

“That's not funny Kakashi-senpai.” was all he could come up with after a while of thinking.

“Oh but it is.” Kakashi teased again leaving the pair alone once again. Yamato was going to kill him later, that pervert.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if any character seemed off. And if you're wondering yes there will be some more chapters.


End file.
